


Ходячий мертвец

by GanbareGanbare



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Deformity, Exaggerated rumours of death, Fluff, Friendship, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nursing, Tender - Freeform, no-nen Gon, post-Chrollo fight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanbareGanbare/pseuds/GanbareGanbare
Summary: Гон видит, как его лицо мрачнеет, и тут его осеняет: Хисока сидит, потому что не может стоять. Потому что он едва может двигаться.– Хисока, – начинает он. В этот момент глаза фокусника закатываются, а дыхание вырывается из груди с хрипом. Он соскальзывает с края кровати, и Гон бросается вперед, чтобы поймать его, сердце бешено колотится у него в груди. Он осторожно опускает Хисоку на пол, бережно баюкая в руках.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Kudos: 3





	Ходячий мертвец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead Man Walking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270707) by [athena_crikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena_crikey/pseuds/athena_crikey). 



Гон хорошо поддерживает связь со своими друзьями. Он переписывается с Киллуа каждый день и регулярно отправляет письма Кайто и Леорио. Даже с Курапикой стало легче созваниваться с тех пор, как того повысили до члена Зодиака; но на письма он все еще не отвечает. Гон по-прежнему присылает анекдоты и новости Морау и Нову, видео-тренировки для Шута и Наклза, а также новые рецепты для Палм («Как испечь невероятно сладкий торт!»).

Он ни разу не связывался с Хисокой. Курапика дал ему номер фокусника после прошлогоднего аукциона в Йорк-Нью, но Гон еще ни разу им не воспользовался. Номер висит в его списке контактов, как небольшое напоминание о прошлом, о мечте, которая теперь никогда не сбудется. Его нэн исчез, стал платой за смерть Питу, и его больше не вернуть. Он больше никогда не сразится с Хисокой, никогда не победит его. Он старается не думать об этом, потому что нет смысла жить прошлым, но при одном только виде имени фокусника в списке контактов у Гона сердце уходит в пятки.

С тех пор как он встретил Хисоку, с тех пор как впервые почувствовал его бесконечную жажду крови, Гон не мог забыть его. Какая-то часть фокусника выжжена в его сознании — воспоминание о золотых глазах и невероятном нэн. Он навсегда остался в мыслях Гона как мерило, по которому он оценивает себя — и теперь он даже не может думать об этом, зная, что его всегда будут считать недостойным.

Большую часть времени Гон не думает об этом. Лишь когда он видит магазины, в которых продают наборы юного фокусника или банджи-жвачку, или когда он в одиночестве гуляет в полнолуние на берегу океана — Гон вспоминает ту неделю, которую они провели вместе, тренируясь, чтобы победить пиратов Рейзора. Он никогда не чувствовал себя противоречиво, когда был младше, вплоть до прошлого года и муравьев-химер.

Может быть, это знак того, что он взрослеет.

Гон отправляется на континент Йорбия, когда слышит новости из Небесной арены: один из мастеров этажей был побежден участником боев, убит. Он поднимает взгляд на экран и видит лицо Хисоки в черной рамке, золотые глаза улыбаются в камеру.

В первую минуту он ничего не понимает. Теряется, не может осознать, почему Хисоку называют участником, когда он мастер этажа. Затем до него доходит, о чем говорится в новостях.

Хисока мертв. Его убили на Небесной арене на его собственном этаже. Его больше нет.

«Бой был особенно кровопролитный, — сообщает репортер, — с многочисленными жертвами среди зрителей. Окончательным победителем стал Куроро Люцифер».

Куроро. Глава Пауков. Человек, ради которого Хисока проник в организацию и провел в ней больше двух лет, чтобы сразиться с ним. Что ж, он наконец исполнил свое желание. И проиграл. И теперь он мертв. Гон сглатывает и вдавливает большой палец в грудь. Почему-то дыхание перехватывает, грудина болит. Ему становится холодно, а внутри него образуется сосущая пустота. Звуки во всем мире угасают, будто кто-то выкрутил настройки громкости на минимум. Его зрение затуманивается, пока он продолжает смотреть выпуск новостей.

Хисока всегда был непобедимым. Слишком сильный, чтобы быть соперником, слишком дружелюбный, чтобы быть врагом, слишком устрашающий, чтобы быть другом. Хисока вне всякого сравнения, его имя говорит о нем все: покачивание бедер, яркий огонь глаз, низкий глубокий голос. Сильный, как бык, умный, как лиса, непостоянный, как кошка. Переменчивый лжец, как он однажды назвал себя.

И теперь он мертв. Гон сомневается, что кто-то придет на его похороны; он был не из тех, кто заводит друзей. Его положат в землю без цветов, без погребальной песни и никто не бросит первую горсть земли.

Гон достает телефон и заходит на сайт сети дирижаблей, покупает билет до Небесной арены.

Он не может оставить Хисоку одного.

***

Гон прибывает в город незадолго до заката; небо яркое, безвкусно оранжевое из-за выхлопных газов. Он берет такси и едет через весь город к Арене, попадает в пробку. Здесь живут два миллиона людей, и он думает о том, что он, возможно, единственный человек, которого волнует смерть Хисоки. Из-за этого он чувствует себя ужасно опустошенным и немного злым; в отражении оконного стекла машины он замечает, что его лицо напряглось, а щеки порозовели. Люди болтают и смеются на улице, держа в руках кофе, пакеты с покупками и смартфоны, все они ходят, как ни в чем не бывало. На короткое время Хисока стал для Гона целым миром, причиной, по которой он ел, спал и дышал; он стал солнцем, которое будило его, и луной, которая укладывала его спать по ночам.

Никто из этих людей не знает и не переживает, что он мертв.

Небесная Арена, как всегда, яркая и оживленная, вся в неоне и адреналине. Раздающиеся из динамиков объявления оповещают бойцов об их матчах, фанаты качаются в фойе, как морская пена, которую гоняют взад и вперед участники боев. В застекленных киосках персонал в спешке продает билеты, футболки, еду.

Деньги. Все упирается в деньги. Небесная Арена каждый год приносит огромную прибыль, несмотря на щедрые расходы на своих бойцов, ее финансовый успех гарантирован не столько продажей билетов и сувениров, сколько фиксированной ставкой в 10%. Нет никаких признаков, что случилось что-то необычное, что человек умер. Если бы бизнес останавливался на Арене каждый раз, когда кто-то умирал, он никогда бы и не начинался.

Гон все еще помнит планировку первого этажа и расположение служебных помещений. Он проскальзывает в потайной коридор, ведущий в административную зону, поворачивает ручку закрытой двери и проходит внутрь.

За дверью просторное помещение с архивными шкафами посередине и с кабинетами по бокам, большинство из них закрыто и в них горит свет. Из одного кабинета выходит женщина в костюме и очках; она останавливается, когда видит Гона.

— Тебе нельзя здесь находиться.

— Я хочу узнать о похоронах. Для Хисоки.

Ее лицо мрачнеет.

— Он был проблемой до самого конца. Разрушил арену и убил десятки зрителей — мы все еще убираемся после…

Гон прерывает ее прежде, чем успевает разозлиться: — Но вы должны похоронить его. Да?

— Это не входит в мои обязанности.

— Тогда кого я могу спросить об этом?

Она вздыхает и поправляет очки. Подходит к ближайшему офису и стучится в дверь, затем заглядывает внутрь.

— Здесь какой-то ребенок спрашивает о похоронах Хисоки.

Выходит высокий полный мужчина с горчичным пятном на рубашке; он смотрит на Гона сверху вниз.

— Никаких похорон не будет, — решительно говорит он.

— Почему? Почему нет — он заслуживает…

— Тело забрал родственник. Мы не должны вмешиваться, если кто-то хочет похоронить его в частном порядке.

Родственник? Гон хмурится. Он ничего не знает о личной жизни Хисоки, но одна мысль о том, что у фокусника могут быть родственники, удивляет его. Он всегда представлял себе Хисоку одиноким, свободным, непривязанным. Он знает, что внутри у мужчины все было неестественно перекручено, как у штопора. Был ли он рожден таким или жизнь скрутила его в узел, Гон не знает. Но это факт, что для Хисоки были сломаны преграды, которые удерживают обычных людей от слишком сильных чувств, от безумного риска, от самоуничтожения. Гон помнит, как Хисока не задумываясь пожертвовал обеими руками, чтобы получить психологическое преимущество в бою. Он помнит, как тот при этом улыбался.

Гон понимает его; он сам такой же. Он отдал руки, голос и нэн, чтобы победить. Он и Хисока не сходились во взглядах на многие вещи, но в глубине души они понимали друг друга так, как почти никто другой. И это понимание всегда подсказывало ему, что Хисока очень одинок.

— Как звали ее или его? — спрашивает он.

— Подпись была неразборчивая. Могу подсказать лишь фамилию: Мороу.

«И никому даже не было дела до дальнейших подробностей», — думает Гон.

— Вы знаете, куда его увезли? Или как выглядел тот человек?

— Нет. А теперь уходи, пожалуйста, мы очень заняты. Твой друг доставил нам много неприятностей перед смертью.

Гон вздыхает: — Да, он был хорош в этом.

***

Чувствуя себя неудачником, Гон покидает Арену. Ему некуда идти, поэтому он бредет по улице и сворачивает к первому попавшемуся отелю — высокому небоскребу, построенному нефтяным магнатом. Отель шикарный, с мраморными полами и огромными цветочными витринами, но Гон едва ли замечает все это. Он даже не смог поприсутствовать на похоронах Хисоки, и теперь он чувствует, что не знает, как попрощаться. Он никогда не сможет разобраться со своими чувствами; даже годы спустя он будет смотреть на номер Хисоки в своем телефоне и чувствовать ком в горле.

Хисока, скорее всего, посмеялся бы над идеей о том, что Гон будет скорбеть по нему.

Он подходит к стойке регистрации и снимает номер, даже не беспокоясь об огромных расходах. У него есть деньги. Это не важно.

Администратор провожает его до лифта, и Гон бредет за ним, все еще погруженный в мысли. Он чувствует знакомый запах, когда проходит просторную изящную зону ресепшн. Этот запах совсем не вяжется с роскошным отелем и его одетыми с иголочки клиентами.

Кровь.

Невольно заинтересовавшись, Гон поднимает взгляд. Запах ведет его к лифту. Он следует за ним, дожидается кабины и заходит в лифт, когда тот приезжает на этаж. Внутри запах сильнее, и, посмотрев вниз, он видит два крошечных темных пятнышка на роскошном ковре бордового цвета.

На мгновение он задумывается о том, чтобы попытаться отследить запах — для развлечения, чтобы отвлечься. Но в здании 24 гостевых этажа, а также дополнительные этажи для конференц-залов, комнат отдыха, баров и бассейна. Проверка их всех заняла бы целую вечность, и разве правильно пытаться отвлечься? Разве это не жестоко по отношению к Хисоке?

Он вставляет карточку в считывающее устройство и нажимает кнопку своего этажа. Лифт со свистом поднимается, а он ждет, глядя на свое отражение в золотых дверях. Это напоминает ему о том, как он видел себя в глазах Хисоки, о том, как блестели радужки фокусника, полные хаоса.

Грудь Гона снова неожиданно сдавливает. Он стискивает зубы и прижимает большой палец к сердцу, желая, чтобы его тело расслабилось.

Раздается звонок, двери лифта открываются; Гон выходит на свой этаж. Но и здесь он чувствует запах крови — острее, яснее. А вместе с ним и другой запах. Забыв о напряжении, он морщит нос и закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь.

Жвачка.

Он распахивает глаза и ускоряет шаг, затем переходит на бег. Дальше по коридору, пробегая мимо собственного номера и сосредоточившись исключительно на следе запаха. Он останавливается перед последней дверью: 2004. Запах не спутать ни с чем: свежая кровь, обгоревшая плоть и жвачка.

Это не может быть Хисока. Это кто-то другой, кто-то, кто по стечению обстоятельств жевал жвачку, будучи раненым.

Но его разум рисует образ фокусника, распростертого на полу, окровавленного и избитого, но живого.

Пожалуйста, пусть он окажется живым.

Гон протягивает руку и стучит.

В течение одной долгой минуты никакого ответа. Затем изнутри раздается грубый, глухой и низкий голос: — Что?

Голос Хисоки.

Сердце Гона бешено колотится в груди, тело бросает в жар.

— Хисока? Хисока — это ты? Ты живой? Хисока — пожалуйста… — Он колотит в дверь, испуганный, встревоженный, весь на нервах и в ужасе.

За дверью раздаются тяжелые шаги. Затем щелчок. Затем, медленно, как тянущаяся патока, дверь открывается.

Хисока стоит в номере, золотые глаза смотрят на Гона сверху вниз. Губы Хисоки медленно растягиваются в улыбке. — Гон, — мурчит он, смещая вес на другую ногу с плавной грацией. Он выглядит точно так же, как и всегда: безупречный и идеальный, с насмешливой улыбкой и искрящимися глазами. Гон чувствует, как его сердце бьется при виде Хисоки, он понимает, что _скучал_ по нему, что прекращение общения с фокусником сказалось на нем.

— Ты жив!

— Мм, похоже на то. Не хочешь войти? — Он отходит прежде, чем Гон успевает ответить, его походка медленная и изящная, как у пантеры. Он присаживается на край кровати — матрас проседает под ним — и скрещивает ноги. Гон следует за ним и закрывает за собой дверь.

— В новостях сказали, что ты умер — что ты был убит в бою. С Куроро.

Хисока аккуратно заправляет выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо, его ногти острые и ухоженные. Нет никаких признаков того, что вчера он боролся за свою жизнь, ни намека на синяки или порезы, не говоря уже о смертельных ранениях. Его одежда чистая и выглаженная, ботинки блестят.

И тем не менее комната пропахла кровью и горелой плотью.

— Да. Ты смотрел? Это было просто _великолепно_. Мне всегда было интересно, как я буду чувствовать себя на пороге смерти, проиграв тому, кто сильнее меня. Это было _очаровательно_ , — тихо стонет он, его глаза щурятся от удовольствия.

— Но… ты все еще здесь, — говорит Гон и медленно проходит по толстому ковру к кровати. Запах крови идет отсюда. От Хисоки.

— Естественно. Кто-то же должен приготовить яичницу, не разбив яиц, иначе какой в этом смысл? Я уверен, что если ты хорошенько подумаешь, то найдешь ответ.

— Ты не скажешь мне?

Хисока смотрит на него, улыбаясь почти нежно. — Ох, Гон. Фокусник никогда не раскрывает своих секретов.

— Хисока?

Фокусник склоняет голову набок, моргает, глядя на него. — Хм?

— Ты ранен, да? Сильно. Ты скрываешь это каким-то образом. Но я чувствую запах. Крови, ожогов.

Гон видит, как его лицо мрачнеет, и тут его осеняет: Хисока сидит, потому что не может стоять. Потому что он едва может двигаться.

— Хисока, — начинает он. В этот момент глаза фокусника закатываются, а дыхание вырывается из груди с хрипом. Он соскальзывает с края кровати, и Гон бросается вперед, чтобы поймать его, сердце бешено колотится у него в груди. Он осторожно опускает Хисоку на пол, бережно баюкая в руках.

Какая бы магия ни удерживала его образ — а это может быть только нэн — она внезапно исчезает. Хисока не идеален, не совершенен. Он весь в крови, изорванный и разбитый. На его шее и плечах содрана кожа; вместо левой руки и правой ноги — одни обрубки. Его лицо наполовину сгорело, от носа осталась лишь почерневшая полость, окровавленные зубы заняли место сожжённых губ. Его одежда порвана, почернела и вся в запеченной крови.

Хисока шевелится в объятиях Гона, хрипло дышит. Затем его голова откидывается на плечо Гона, а тело тяжелеет.

— Хисока! — Он смотрит на останки человека, которого стал его целью, мечтой. Смотрит на жестокие травмы, кровь, ожоги и рассеченные раны. — _Хисока_! — Горло сдавливает, глаза наполняются слезами.

Ресницы Хисоки вздрагивают. — Мм. Такой подавленный. Из-за меня? — интересуется он, голос вновь хриплый, но едва ли громче шепота. Его слова трудно разобрать, без губ он говорит невнятно. — Не плачь, Гон. Я ни о чем не жалею. Это было _изумительно_. — Он вздыхает, пальцы на здоровой руке дергаются. Его обычно безупречные ногти окровавлены, сломаны.

— Я отвезу тебя в больницу. О тебе позаботятся. Ты будешь в порядке!

— Нет. Мои враги… сильны. Никакой больницы. Пока… я должен быть мертв.

Гон уже достал свой телефон. Вместо того чтобы вызвать скорую, он набирает номер Леорио.

— Йо, Гон!

Гон игнорирует приветствие, говоря быстро и плавно: — Леорио — это экстренный случай, я с Хисокой, и он ранен, сильно. Ты должен сказать, что мне надо сделать.

— Хисока? Что случилось?

— Он проиграл Куроро на Небесной арене. Он весь в рваных ранах, ожогах и крови. Как будто рядом с ним взорвалась бомба или что-то в этом роде. В больницу он не поедет.

— Ты можешь включить видеосвязь?

— Да. — Гон пролистывает приложения и включает видеозвонок. Леорио сидит за столом без очков с тревожным видом. — Вот, видишь, его лицо сильно обгорело. — Гон показывает Леорио изуродованное лицо Хисоки и слышит, как его друг потрясенно вздыхает. — И его шея тоже… — Он опускает камеру на исполосованную плоть; когда-то красивая длинная шея Хисоки сейчас разорвана на части. — И его рука и нога… — Он показывает уродливые кровоточащие почерневшие обрубки. Ему приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не сломать телефон, его разум переполнен основными, необузданными эмоциями: ярость, страх, боль.

— Ему определенно нужно в больницу, — говорит Леорио, в его голосе слышна тревога.

Гон делает глубокий вдох, заставляя себя успокоиться. — Что ж, он не поедет. И я не думаю, что будет хорошей идеей пытаться заставить его. Просто скажи мне, что делать.

— Ладно. Во-первых, тебе понадобятся материалы для перевязки: чистая вода, бинты, полотенца, салфетки.

— Я достану их. — Он смотрит вниз; Хисока лежит бессильно в его руках, его дыхание хриплое, но ровное. — С тобой все будет в порядке. Я позабочусь о тебе, — говорит он фокуснику. Затем он осторожно кладет его на пол и встает, чтобы сделать звонок и попросить принести необходимые вещи.

***

Гон с помощью Леорио почти два часа очищает и перевязывает раны Хисоки. Хотя ожоги и выглядят ужасно, они прижгли ампутированную плоть и кости и остановили кровотечение. Хисоке не понадобились швы, только обработка ран и перевязки.

Гон снимает с фокусника окровавленную футболку и осторожно протирает его длинные конечности и грудь мокрой тряпкой, стараясь не смыть запекшуюся кровь с ужасных ран на шее. Красивое тело Хисоки покрыто шрамами — не только оставшимися от последней битвы, но и старыми, которые поблекли, но не исчезли. Какая бы сила нэн ни скрывала их все это время, ее больше нет, и Гон видит, как жестоко обошлась жизнь с фокусником. Он проводит пальцами по белым порезам и коричневым ожогам, ощущая неровности кожи.

С лицом Хисоки ничего нельзя сделать; Леорио говорит Гону, что даже в больнице с трудом справились бы с травмами носа и рта. Дорогая пластическая операция сможет облегчить процесс приема пищи и дыхания, но он навсегда останется с гротескным подобием человеческого лица. Ничего нельзя сделать и с ампутированной ногой, разве что поставить протез; на его левой руке остались только указательный палец и мизинец, остальные превратились в окровавленные обрубки. Порезы и ожоги на плечах и шее наименее серьезные из всех травм, от них останутся шрамы, но хотя бы не безобразные.

Гон оборачивает все повреждения хлопковым бинтом, скрывая изуродованную плоть, возвращая Хисоке первоначальный вид.

— Спасибо, Леорио, — говорит Гон, когда наконец заканчивает с перевязкой и вытирает пот со лба. — Дальше я сам справлюсь.

— Позвони мне, когда сможешь, хорошо? Если вам понадобится помощь, я найду кого-нибудь надежного. Просто дай мне знать.

— Спасибо, — повторяет Гон и вешает трубку. Он убирает телефон в карман и поворачивается к Хисоке.

Фокусник лежит на полу, его волосы распущены, так как гель и спрей, которые он использует, уже не держат прическу. Гон, чувствуя себя смелее чем когда-либо, протягивает руку и запускает пальцы в чужие волосы. Они густые и спутанные, без мытья их невозможно расчесать. Гон проводит рукой еще ниже, вдоль закрытого глаза; ресницы у Хисоки длинные и кажутся бледными на фоне несовершенной кожи. Без макияжа она не однотонно белая, а усеяна веснушками и царапинами. Рисунок на щеках практически неразличим, остатки Гон аккуратно стирает, и капелька исчезает от его прикосновения. На щеках и выраженной челюсти Хисоки есть легкая щетина.

Медленно, словно цветы, распускающиеся на весеннем солнце, глаза Хисоки открываются. Гон смотрит на него сверху вниз, его пальцы все еще мягко обхватывают чужую челюсть. — Все будет хорошо, — шепчет он.

Уголки рта Хисоки подергиваются, и Гон с болью осознает, что без губ тот не может улыбаться. Все эмоции, которые он сдерживал в течение последних двух часов, набрасываются и вгрызаются в него, как тигр. Его пальцы соскальзывают с лица Хисоки, и ладонь сжимается в крепкий дрожащий кулак. — Хисока…

Длинные изящные _окровавленные_ пальцы обнимают его кулак.

— Ты злишься, — удивленно произносит Хисока. Его большой палец — единственный уцелевший — гладит ладонь Гона, почти ласкает. Это неожиданно нежно. Гон никогда не думал, что Хисока способен на нежность. Голова Хисоки слегка откидывается на ковер, взгляд перемещается с Гона на потолок. — Я многое приобрел. И не потерял ничего ценного.

— Хисока! Твои пальцы, нога — твое лицо! — пусть он и произносит это вслух, он понимает, что это глупо. Он бы пожертвовал всем этим и многим другим, чтобы победить Питу. Не раздумывая, отдал бы все.

— Я фокусник, Гон. Нет ничего, чего бы я не смог вернуть. — Его пальцы сжимают руку Гона, сломанные ногти впиваются в тыльную сторону ладони.

— Леорио сказал, что операция, может быть… — с сомнением начинает Гон. Взгляд Хисоки вновь направлен на него. Его глаза радостно прищурены.

— Операция? Нет, вот увидишь… — Его веки тяжелеют, голос слабеет.

— Тебе надо поспать, — говорит Гон. Он осторожно поднимает Хисоку и несет его к кровати. Откидывает одеяло и укладывает его. Его длинная фигура расслабляется на матрасе, голова опускается на мягкую подушку. — Я буду рядом, на диване. На случай, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

— Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты лег со мной, — сонно бормочет Хисока.

— Тебе нужно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы поправиться, — отвечает Гон, накрывая его одеялом.

— Упрямый, — вздыхает Хисока, его глаза закрываются, ресницы ложатся на веснушчатые щеки.

Около минуты Гон просто стоит у кровати, глядя на фокусника. Он понимает, что Хисока не беспокоится о своих ужасных травмах — Гон не из тех, кто может осуждать его за это. Но сам он расстроен. Расстроен тем, что Хисока так жестоко ранен, расстроен тем, как близок тот был к смерти.

Уже не в первый раз Гон осознает, что у него двойные стандарты, когда дело касается его самого, а не людей, которые ему дороги. Но это вполне естественно — они гораздо важнее него.

Удостоверившись, что Хисока действительно заснул, он отходит и убирает предметы первой помощи и миску с кровавой водой. Затем он проверяет, заперта ли дверь, чистит зубы, умывается и сворачивается калачиком на диване.

Свет гаснет.

***

— Гон? Гон~ Мм, _Гон_ , — напевает знакомый голос.

Гон открывает глаза и поднимает взгляд. Хисока навис над ним с улыбкой, положив руки на бедра.

Гон моргает, пару секунд пытается вспомнить, где он и что он делал. Затем он воспоминает: кровавые ссадины, обожженные конечности, отсутствующие губы. Сильные отвратительные запахи и сосущая пустота в груди.

— Хисока! — шумно выдыхает он, садясь; Хисока выпрямляется, постукивая носком ботинка по полу.

Он выглядит совершенно нормально. Красивое лицо, безупречный макияж, целая рука на бедре и обе ноги на полу. Как будто вчерашний день был дурным сном — кошмаром.

— Я говорил тебе: фокусник может вернуть утерянное, — произносит он, видя недоверие на лице Гона. — Или ты не поверил мне? — обиженно говорит он.

— Но… ты… ты был ранен. _Сильно_.

Хисока вновь улыбается. — А потом пришел ты и вылечил меня. И посмотри: я полностью здоров. — Он разводит руками, показывая себя в полной красе.

Гон качает головой. — Это фокус.

— Ох? И ты знаешь, как он делается?

— С помощью твоего нэн. Каким-то образом.

Хисока гладит его по щеке большим пальцем. — Значит, не знаешь. Так что это не фокус, это магия. Верно?

Гон садится и свешивает ноги с дивана. — Как скажешь, — улыбается он. — Я просто рад, что ты жив.

— Ох, Гон. Как я мог уйти и бросить кого-то настолько восхитительного, как ты? — Он наклоняется вперед и, прежде чем Гон успевает среагировать, целует его в кончик носа. — Спасибо за вчерашнюю ночь. В следующий раз, когда мы проведем ночь вместе, обещаю, никто из нас не будет спать.

Гон краснеет и его бросает в жар. — _Хисока_! Ничего подобного!

Фокусник выпрямляется и смеется: — Возможно, не сегодня. Но однажды… кто знает? Мы можем многое разделить друг с другом, в постели или в бою.

— Это _не одно и то же_.

Хисока просто улыбается ему, золотые глаза искрятся от удовольствия.

И Гон, не в силах устоять, улыбается в ответ.


End file.
